This invention is directed to new and useful improvements in portable electrical appliances and in particular to hand-held skin care and treatment appliances.
Hand-held treatment appliances adapted for cleaning, massaging or applying creams to the skin of the user have gained increasing popularity and are utilized to accomplish daily hygienic skin care and in particular for the care and cleanliness of the facial skin in an efficient manner. These devices usually include a small hand-held casing having a motor and a self-contained power source such as a battery for actuating the motor to effect operation of an output drive means within the casing. Skin treatment attachment devices such as, brushes, cleansing pads or massage devices are provided for selective attachment to the output drive means and upon operation of the motor are adapted to either reciprocate or rotate the skin treatment device to accomplish a desired skin care function in accordance with the singular motion imparted by the output means.
In certain of these known skin treatment appliances as for example that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,634, the output motion of a rotary drive means effects rotary movement of the skin treatment device. It has been found desirable that in addition to having a rotary output as that shown in the mentioned patent for applying a cleansing and massaging action that means also be provided for moving the attachment device in other paths such as an orbital path to provide an enhanced massaging action to the skin to thereby obtain better skin tone and stimulation of the skin tissue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel hand-held skin treatment appliance.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel skin care appliance having a skin treatment attachment device provided with self-contained novel motion translating means for driving an attachment output member in an orbital path.
A further object is to provide motion converting means within the casing of the attachment device apart from the main appliance casing.
A still further object is to provide a novel attachment device having self-contained motion converting means occupying a minimum area of operation and permitting a savings in cost both in assembly and manufacturing procedures.